coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:7000th episode
I've been doing a bit of adding up. By my reckoning, the 7000th episode will be broadcast in about 12 weeks time. So far, we've input episode entries for 3858 episodes which leaves 3081 to go of the 6939 so far broadcast. If we input 37 new episode entries a day, we should co-incide with the 7000th episode (roughly speaking). Anyone up for that? If so, I'll plough on through the 90's onwards if others can complete 2007 and work backwards.--Jtomlin1uk 17:11, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :It's worth a shot! I'll try and get some more 2007 episodes done tonight then. David 17:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Cheers! So far 42 new episode entries have been created today so we're over the average!--Jtomlin1uk 17:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :We had a good day yesterday and ended up creating 79 new episode entries, well over the 37 a day needed. That's 3897 episodes on the site out of 6940 needed. Need to bear in mind though that there are some days (especially over Christmas) when I suspect we'll create nothing so to do well over the average is a good thing!--Jtomlin1uk 07:38, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Another good day yesterday - 69 episodes created and we also passed the mark of having less than 3000 episodes to create. Including tonight's two episodes to be broadcast we have 2976 entries to create and 3966 entries already created so we should easily pass the 4000 episode mark today.--Jtomlin1uk 08:55, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :46 new entries created yesterday so we're past the 4000 episode mark now with 2930 entries to create. I won't be able to do anything at all today as I'm out for the day but I'll press on with my contributions tomorrow.--Jtomlin1uk 08:10, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I started doing a bunch of episodes yesterday in Microsoft Word, and I hope to do more on it today. Notdoppler 09:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :To speed the process up somewhat, I'm going to post epsiodes without guest casts, notes or completed templates and go back and do those later. I find that doing the latter - especially guest casts and checking the data on the Corrie.net synopsis is slowing me down a lot.--Jtomlin1uk 15:46, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Snap, I'm just going to make plot synopsis from now on an go back to the cast lists later, full cast lists are a pain in the butt. Notdoppler 18:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to plough ahead with full synopses, templates, cast lists and images, as there aren't many episodes left where I can depend on all four anyway! Now the weekend is over I can start speeding up again. David 21:20, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hi, I can do some episodes today as I am off school sick with Conjunctivitis. Notdoppler 11:43, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh dear! Get well soon! I'm hoping to complete 2007 today, then move onto 2005. David 12:03, 10 November 2008 (UTC) 4117 episodes so far out of 6944 broadcast. In the past six days we've created 299 new entries which is well ahead of the average needed.--Jtomlin1uk 08:26, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :49 new ones yesterday. David 12:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) How are we doing? I'll finish September 2005 today. David 19:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : I make it 2081 episodes to go with about 65 days left which means that we've done exactly 1000 episodes since my first post on this subject on 5th November!! The figure of 65 days left is a bit approximate still - there's definately an extra episode for Christmas Day which, if my very quick calcs are correct means that episode 7000 wil be shown on 31st January. That means we have an average of 32 eps a day to do to be on target and we've so far managed 43 a day.--Jtomlin1uk 10:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Current stats are 5055 episodes created, 1902 to go and 62 days to go so about 31 episodes a day to create (down from 36 a few weeks back so we're well on target)--Jtomlin1uk 17:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Starting today I aim I write 15 episode articles a day. Though I won't be starting for a few hours as I'm heading out soon. David 14:27, 4 December 2008 (UTC) 1661 to go which means about 29 a day. I probably will not be able to do any on Saturday 6th (or perhaps Sunday 7th, dependent on my condition from the night of Saturday 6th!!) but we're still well on target.--Jtomlin1uk 09:38, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Lucky you, I won't be able to contribute on Saturday either but because of work!! I work every Saturday and every other Sunday, so the weekend is usually when I contribute least. David 13:26, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm testing a method to write episode pages faster, today I've been copying and pasting to word, but hopefully tomorrow I should be able to get every remaining 2005 episode done. David 20:41, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I almost always write in word first but that's mainly to help spellcheck what I write - I don't trust my writing otherwise! Latest stats - 5613 episodes completed, 1351 to go which means roughly 26-27 a day. We are WELL ahead of target.--Jtomlin1uk 09:16, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :We continue to do well. Just 935 episodes to go with roughly 43 days so 21-22 a day.--Jtomlin1uk 14:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not idle, I've been writing a few offline and should be able to upload all of November 2004 episodes today. I think it's the most episodes ever in one month (25) because of the Mad Maya episodes. I've been busy lately though because of the time of year. David 10:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :No worries. I won't be able to make any contributions from 24th to 26th December and few on 23rd or 27th but we're well on course to meet our goal. In case I don't get the chance again a very Happy Christmas to everyone on Corriepedia!--Jtomlin1uk 14:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) 2008 is complete, with the New Year's Eve episode being Episode 6980, so we have exactly four weeks left. David 11:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :With 584 episodes to go - 29 a day.--Jtomlin1uk 12:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) As of a few minutes ago, 422 episode pages to create, 16-17 a day - considering that we started on a need to do 37 a day, we are WELL on track!--Jtomlin1uk 13:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I know I haven't done as much as you but it will be a relief to have it all finally done. David 15:55, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Too right, it will be a relief. I've got loads of things stored up that I want to input (including audience ratings for almost all the 1960's episodes) but this takes priority. The episodes are the basics of any television related wiki so we're definately doing the right thing by prioritising this over other stuff.--Jtomlin1uk 17:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I may be one or two out but I make it just 189 episodes to go!--Jtomlin1uk 08:41, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Does that include this month's episodes that haven't been broadcast yet? David 12:34, 11 January 2009 (UTC) If you mean does it include this month's episodes which have been broadcast but which haven't yet got an entry on this site, then yes. I don't count episodes yet to be shown but which are scheduled.--Jtomlin1uk 13:03, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thats me closed that rather annoying gap in 2006, so just some of 2004 and 2009 to go. David 16:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Well done on completing 2006! In order that we don't tread on each other's toes on 2004, do you plan to work backwards from October and see where we meet in the middle, so to speak?--Jtomlin1uk 16:11, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Yep I'll start from the end of September and work my way backwards, but first order of business will be the January 2009 episodes of the last couple of weeks. David 16:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :For the record, job done on 13th January 2009 by David the Wavid with the addition of Episode 5844 (13th September 2004)!!--Jtomlin1uk 17:23, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Who would have guessed that would be the last one. David 17:25, 13 January 2009 (UTC)